


Ask Nicely

by al_holland



Category: Naruto
Genre: Begging, Community: kakasaku, Desk, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_holland/pseuds/al_holland
Summary: “Mm…is this why you’ve been such a brat?” He asked with another hard slap against her ass. She could only whimper in response. “All you had to do was ask nicely, Sakura-chan.” His voice reverberated through her, making her tremble under the weight of him.-Sakura likes it rough and Kakashi aims to please.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 146





	Ask Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> 1900 words of smut. that's it.
> 
> please know that this is 100% consensual, everyone is an adult, there are safewords at play and everyone is safe and enjoying themselves thank u

Sakura knew what was coming by the glint in his eye. He was always so good at taking her attitude in stride when they had company, but she knew the moment that door was closed, she would pay for it. After the frustrating day she had had, maybe that’s exactly what she was going for when she had sneered at him in front of his assistant.

Once that door was locked, he had been on her in an instant. All that bravado she’d felt was effectively flying straight out of her ass, prompted by the sharp rap of Kakashi’s palm against her rear. He had her bent over his desk with her shorts yanked down to her knees, poised for the spanking she was all-too-eager to receive. The second snap of his hand against her ass brought out a gasp, trailed closely with a moan as she pushed back into his palm.

“Are you enjoying your punishment, Sakura?” He whispered in her ear tauntingly, leaning over her, pushing her harder into the desk before bringing his hand down against her ass hard, then digging his fingers into her flesh to grip her tight.

“Yes,” she gasped. He slapped her again, sharp and quick, with an unhappy growl. “ _Yes, sir_.” She moaned.

He slipped two fingers deep inside her, curling and stroking to take the edge off each spank. Each curl against her made her rock into him, arching her back and clenching down on his fingers.

“Mm…is this why you’ve been such a brat?” He asked with another hard slap against her ass. She could only whimper in response. “All you had to do was ask nicely, Sakura-chan.” His voice reverberated through her, making her tremble under the weight of him.

“I—I’m sorry, Kakashi, please…please, I need more…” She begged, rocking back against his fingers. He ceased his spanking, happy with how red her skin was, and brought his hand around to play with her clit while he thrust his fingers into her slowly.

“Hmm…I don’t think you deserve a reward after your behaviour.” He chastised.

“ _Please_ ,” she cried softly. “Please, Kakashi, please fuck me…” He stroked her harder, pressing against her inner walls just as he flicked over her clit with the pad of his finger. “Anything you want—just—please…” She begged. She could feel him smirk against her shoulder.

“Very well, then.”

He rubbed quick circles against her clit while he thrust his fingers into her hard, the sound of his hand slapping against her wet skin filling the room. She cried out to him as he pushed her toward climax unrelentingly. Even after her legs were quaking and her walls clamping down on him, he continued, fast and hard.

“ _Oh, fuck—fuck, yes, Kakashi, yes_ …” She cried as she came on his fingers again, and again.

Her legs were giving out from under her as he continued pushing her to her limits. He slowed down enough to pull his fingers out from inside her. He lifted a leg up onto his desk, spreading her out for him.

“So wet for me.” He cooed, dipping his fingers back into her softly. She hummed happily in a daze. “Do you want my cock, Sakura?” He asked as he palmed at the globes of her ass, spreading and squeezing her as he pleased.

“ _Gods, yes_. Yes, Kakashi.” She said, peeking over her shoulder to see him pull himself out of his pants. She moaned at the sight of him stroking himself, thick and long. He smirked at her before pressing the tip of himself against her wet pussy and slowly rubbing himself against her.

“Do you like that, baby?” He teased as he pressed his tip against her entrance only to pull away and rub it against her clit again.

“Oh, _yes_ , you feel so good.” She moaned. “Please, Kakashi, I want you inside me.” She whimpered, arching her back to push her ass up higher into the air for him to see just how badly she needed him. He hummed in appreciation, giving her ass a firm squeeze before he finally entered her. _“Ahhhh_ …” She whined, feeling him stretch her out slowly.

“You’re always so fucking tight.” He gritted out from behind a clenched jaw. She moaned and pushed back on him insistently. “Do you want it rough?” He asked with a hard snap into her, burying himself to the hilt.

“ _Ugh_ — _yes_!” She cried. He held her hips with a bruising grip as he fucked into her, hard and deep. Each snap of his hips against hers elicited a whimper as she rocked against him in time. “Ah, yes—fuck me! Fuck me, Kakashi!” She cried, rocking back into him harder. “Your cock feels _so good_.” She continued, enjoying how each naughty thing she said made him fuck into her harder.

With a growl, he slipped a hand down her stomach to her pelvis to play with her clit again. Her dirty talk stopped after that, with her mouth too preoccupied with moaning unintelligibly to do much else.

“Cum for me, Sakura. I want you to cum on my cock.” He whispered lowly as he brushed over her clit with a light, fast touch. She didn’t need to be told twice.

“ _Fuuuuuck_!” She whined as he fucked her through her orgasm, and continued fucking her thereafter. “ _Fuck_ , Kakashi, please!” She cried, her legs shaking in earnest. He paid her no mind, only pushed her further onto the desk so he could continue fucking her without her losing her balance.

“You said you wanted it rough,” he growled out. “I’m going to give it to you _rough_.” He finished, thrusting into her with force. She sobbed as she came undone beneath him again. “ _Fuck_ , look at all that cum. Your pussy is so wet.” He groaned, sliding into her with slow, long strokes. She choked on a broken moan when she finally felt him pull out of her. She sighed in relief, legs wobbly as she let herself off the desk.

She didn’t make it far, but then he was behind her, gently helping her to her feet, turning her to face him. He kissed her, _finally_ ; slow, wet, and hot. She sighed against his lips, but her sigh turned into a gasp when his grip on her hips tightened and suddenly she was perched on the desk, her bare ass pressed against the wood, and her thighs spread wide to accommodate him.

She propped herself up with her hands behind her while Kakashi forced her legs wider apart, rubbing his cock against her slick seam again. She whimpered in a mixture of pleasure and protest. He shushed her softly, leaning in to capture her lips in another slow kiss. She relaxed into it, enjoying how gently his tongue rolled with hers. She cried into his mouth when he pushed his cock into her in one fluid motion.

He pulled away from her so he could lean back and watch as he slid into her, pulling out to the tip to slowly sink back inside her. Her legs were quivering as he continued stroking her oversensitive walls, and she was gasping helplessly, caught between wanting to beg him to stop and wanting him to never stop again.

She grimaced up at him, trying to keep it together, but it was all too much. This new position had him pushing up into her at an angle that made him rub against her g-spot with every stroke. Her legs began trembling in earnest as her gasps turned into broken moans.

“Such a good girl,” he said, cupping her chin to place a gentle kiss on her lips. “Shall I make you cum again?” He asked against her mouth. She could only groan in response, not entirely sure herself. He smirked into her lips before she felt his fingers deftly playing between her lips again, slowly rubbing her clit as he thrust in shallowly at the same tempo.

“ _Unnnh_ ,” she moaned feebly. Each shallow thrust had his cock stroking against that sweet spot inside her, making her arch her back and clamp down. He watched her, head thrown back and sobbing frantically, as he picked up his pace, pressing down on her with his hand while fucking up into her with his thick cock.

“Show me how good you are, Sakura.” He whispered. “You can do it, baby. Cum for me.” He mumbled into her ear, caressing her steadily. She threw her arms around his shoulders, unable to support her own weight as she climaxed again. She wailed brokenly, convulsing against his body as all the built-up pressure finally released. She could feel tears streaming down her face as she sobbed, but he pushed her through it, rubbing at her clit, fucking her fast.

She felt her pussy clench before she felt herself squirting onto him, the sound of her slick splashing against his skin.

“ _Fuck_.” He swore lowly before he thrust into her hard, hitting her deeper than he’d been before. A spasm went through her body and she choked on a cry.

“P-please, Kakashi. I can’t—please, I can’t take anymore.” She whimpered against his shoulder, quaking as he snapped into her deep and hard again. Her nails were biting into his back, and she continued to groan desperately, shaking with the force of his thrusts, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as he fucked her unapologetically.

“You can,” he gritted out, “and you will.” He said before latching his mouth onto her shoulder and biting down as he groaned. She let out a broken wail, arching her back for him, clenching around him once again so he could feel every inch of himself sliding into her. “That’s it, take it, baby.” He praised. “Fuck— _fuck, yes_.” He grunted as he pumped into her with rough, spastic thrusts until she felt him finish deep inside her, spurting hot cum into her pussy with a shudder and a deep groan.

He pulled out carefully, holding her trembling body gently as he eased away. Still, she whimpered as he brushed against her oversensitive skin, but he shushed her and brushed away her lingering tears with his lips before kissing her softly.

She hummed in protest as he pulled away again, this time to get down on his knees in front of her, and watch as their combined fluids dripped out of her. He looked her in the eye with a wicked smirk before he sealed his lips to her poor cunt and lapped at her shamelessly. She squealed and tried to scuttle away on the desk, but he held her still by her hips, licking, sucking and slurping away at her.

“ _Kakashi_ …” She whined, begging him to show her mercy. With one last flick of his tongue he rose to his feet and pulled her limp torso up off the desk so she could face him.

He gripped her chin, pressing his thumb and forefinger against each of her cheeks until she dropped her mouth open for him, her tongue sitting expectantly on her bottom lip. He leaned over her, letting their combined spend drop out from between his lips and onto her waiting tongue.

She hummed happily as it slid down her tongue and to the back of her throat before leaning up to suck at whatever remained on his tongue and lips. He laughed breathily into her mouth.

“Greedy little thing.” He admonished.

“It’s the least I could do after the mess I made.” She said, glancing down at his damp clothes and the puddle on his desk

“Hmm. Maybe next time you’ll rethink purposely being a brat just to get a rise out of me.” He said as a light warning, but leaning forward to kiss her again nevertheless.

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i have a lil sub-streak that i never knew about til today so! here we are. 
> 
> drop a 💦 in the comments to stand in solidarity with sakura
> 
> tumblr: bl1ndbraavosi


End file.
